Inked & Other Stories
by Sarah Withers
Summary: A collection of Giva drabbles and short stories. Any short piece by me will be posted in here, multi chapter and long one shots will still get their own entry.
1. Inked

**Title:** Inked  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** Romance  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Prompt: **ncis_shared thing-a-thon - Tattoo  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Gibbs could hear the squabbling even before the elevator doors had completely opened. He took a sip of his coffee and stepped out of the lift, walking through the office he has just made it to his desk when DiNozzo turned to him, "Boss will you tell Ziva to stop lying…"

Behind him Gibbs could see Siva roll her eyes, "Tony it is not a lie!"

Gibbs watched the scene unfold before him as DiNozzo turned to her, "Ziva you do not have to lie to me to make yourself appear more interesting."

She looked at him, the disbelief clear on her face, "It is not a lie!"

"Well there is one way to prove that…" She looked at him blankly, "Just show us!"

"No! Tony I will not show you my tattoo…" She looked to Gibbs, who until this point had been quietly observing, "Gibbs, will you tell him…"

He looked towards Tony's expectant face and nodded, "It's true, she has a tattoo..."

Tony turned back to Ziva, "You showed Gibbs?!"

She smiled, "He has seen it… I would not say I showed it to him exactly."

"How?" Tony turned back to Gibbs, "How did you see it?"

Gibbs looked at him, "In the gym…" although he elaborated no more he remembered back to the night he'd seen it.

* * *

It had been late on a Friday night and the office was empty by the time Gibbs had finished checking his team's reports. Bored and needing to release some pent up tension. He took the elevator down several floors and headed in the direction of the gym. He was surprised to see the silhouette of someone moving through the window in the door.

He pushed the door open and glanced over at the figure, "Ziva, I thought you'd gone home…"

She shrugged brushing her hair out of her face, "I thought I could get a few hours of training done whilst it was quiet."

She dropped back into her fighting stance and started practicing various different kicks. He watched her, once again transfixed by her gracefulness and skill; fully aware that she was one of the few people that stood a chance of beating him in a fight, even in his slightly advancing years. "You'd get more out of it if you had a sparring partner…"

She paused and looked over to him, "Is that an offer?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll just change…"

Heading into the changing area to the side he quickly switched his shirt and trousers for his NCIS T shirt and shorts before rejoining her on the mat.

She looked at him as she taped her hands before throwing the roll to him. "Don't go easy on me…"

He nodded and taped his own hands, knowing that she would take offence if he gave anything less than complete dedication.

Mimicking her stance he blocked first with his left hand and then with his right as she threw punches at him. Catching her leg as it swung round towards his waist he wasn't prepared for her to use his grasp to enable her to swing her second leg into the air. It connected with his chest and both of them fell to the ground.

Ziva quickly recovered as Gibbs released her foot, manoeuvring herself onto the balls of her feet she sprang at him as he began to stand. He landed with a thump on his back as she landed on top of him, her arm pressed to his neck. His hands flew to her waist and he used his extra strength to push her from him.

They both sprang to their feet and began to slowly circle each other, both trying to anticipate the other's next move as well as plan their own. She suddenly lunged towards him, her fist connecting with his palm as he blocked her. He quickly dropped to the ground bringing his leg around to wipe her feet out from under her. He moved above her ready to pin her when her foot connected with his chest, sending him flying backwards.

Once again they were standing opposite each other when she stepped forward, jabbing at him with first one hand and then the other, and slowly becoming more frustrated as Gibbs continued to block her punches. One of his punches then made contact with her stomach, she grunted before catching him in the side with a left hook and tackling him to the ground. He rolled the pair of them over and they wrestled on the ground as both tried to gain the upper hand.

Finally he managed to grasp both her hands in his, pinning them above her head as he sat above her, both of them panting and out of breath. He looked down at her with her hair fanned out behind her, and sweat glistening on her skin. It was as though he had lost control of his body as he found himself leaning down towards her. His lips connected with hers and for a moment they both froze before Ziva found herself kissing him. Pulling her hands free she slid them up and around his neck, holding him in place as her tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing his own.

He pulled away and stood up, she looked up at him confused and he offered her a hand, pulling her from the ground and holding her tight against his body, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands travelled to support her. He carried her through to the showers, turning the water on and letting it was over the pair of them as he pushed her against the cool tiles, the water causing her T shirt to cling to her body.

Stepping back from the wall he allowed her to rest her feet on the floor before sliding his hands up her sides and pulling her T shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor.

She took control, pushing him back against the wall and pulling his shirt over his head, trailing her fingers over his abs, sliding them over his chest and onto his shoulders. Sliding one hand into her hair and pulling him down to her level, kissing him deeply and moaning as his hands brushed across her chest and up into her hair, tangling in her dark locks.

She slowly slid her shorts off and kicked them to the side. She smiled as Gibbs dropped to his knees in front of her, hooking a finger into her panties he pulled them down, noting with surprise the small tattoo on her hip bone. "You have a tattoo…"

She nodded, "Tali's name… in Hebrew."

He smiled as she hooked a leg over his shoulder and he placed his hands on her waist, holding her in place as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He kissed further and further up her leg before slowly sliding his tongue inside her, smirking as her hips bucked, before slowly sweeping his tongue upwards and causing her to moan loudly. He continued his actions until he heard her begging him to stop. Moving back she quickly pulled him back to his feet. She could taste herself on him as she kissed him deeply before pushing down his short and boxers. She reached around his waist and pulled him into her.

They were both still momentarily as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. Following her encouragement he slowly thrust into her; moaning she kissed his neck and urged him to continue. She clung to his body to keep herself upright as her muscles clenched around him. She cried out as she came, holding him tightly as he thrust through his own climax. Kissing her deeply he kept her standing until her own legs were strong enough to take her weight again.

She smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she looked up at him, "I guess we need to talk…"

* * *

"Boss! Hey boss!"

He looked up as the voice snapped him out of his memories, "What DiNozzo?"

"What's it of boss? Where is it?"

Gibbs watched Ziva roll her eyes behind him, "If Ziva wanted you to know she would have told you…"

"Oh come on boss!"

Gibbs nodded to Ziva and badly tried to conceal a smirk as her palm connected with the back of his skull.


	2. Date Night

**Title:** Date Night  
**Rating:** G  
**Category:** Gen  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Prompt: **NCIS_Shared thing-a-thon - "Is it really that hard to believe that I might be attractive to a woman"  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Gibbs headed out of the directors office and down to the bullpen where he found his team all still seated at their desks, "It's 7:30 on a Friday night, what are you all still doing here?"

McGee looked up at him, "Waiting for you boss…"

Gibbs grabbed his jacket from his chair, "Well why don't you all head off. We're pretty much up to date, you've had a long week, anything else can wait until Monday. I'm sure you've all got better things to be doing…"

Tony looked at him, "You're leaving the office before 21:00, telling us to go home, one might even say you seem happy… Do you have a date boss?"

"DiNozzo…"

Tony ignored the warning in his tone and continued, "Is she a redhead then boss? Wow you really have a date…"

"Is it really that hard to believe that I might be attractive to a woman DiNozzo?"

"No! No boss, that's not what I meant. I just meant it was unusual for you to be going out on a date… Not that there's anything wrong with not seeing many women…"

Gibbs just looked at him and Ziva tried hard not to laugh, "Tony I think you should stop whilst you are behind… You know before you dig yourself any deeper into an already very deep hole…"

She turned her attention to her boos, "Good night Gibbs, I hope you have a plesant evening."

He nodded, "all of you go home…"

With that he headed into the elevator, Ziva grabbed her bag and headed towards the lift before pausing; walking back to Tony she leant into him and whispered into his ear, "His date… She is not a red head…"

She winked at him and walked away past the elevator and down the stairs leaving Tony sat sitting shocked and wondering if she had meant what he thought she meant.


	3. Older Men

**Title:** Older Men  
**Rating:** G  
**Category:** Gen  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Prompt: **NCIS_Shared thing-a-thon - Older men make great lovers  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

He could hear the bickering as he exited MTAC, making his way down the stairs he could pick out what the conversation was about; Tony was bragging about his latest date and McGee was, as usual, finding it tasteless. He rounded the corner to hear Tony begging to describe her, long dark hair, a medical student at Georgetown University.

Gibbs hung back, listening to his team, a smile crossing his face as Ziva interrupted his brag about pulling a younger woman, "Of course some women like their men older Tony…"

Gibbs bit back a chuckle as Tony started to splutter, "No, no! I mean sure that maybe the case but I can't be old enough to be counted as an older man… Now Gibbs I can see would be classed as an older man but I'm nowhere near that old yet!"

Gibbs emerged from behind the stairs and stopped behind him, Tony winced, "He's standing right behind me isn't he…"

Ziva nodded and bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from laughing, "I wasn't calling you old boss, not that there's any problem with getting older…"

Gibbs patted his shoulder, "Relax DiNozzo, they tell me older men make great lovers…"


	4. Maybe Something, Maybe Nothing

**Title:** Maybe Something, Maybe Nothing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Category:** Romance  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Prompt: **ncis_shared thing-a-thon - "What would happen if we kissed"  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva were sitting alone in a flat watching a storage facility across the street. A flat was a kind description of the place they found themselves; in reality it was one small room with a bathroom off to one side. The pair of them had spent the last week taking twelve hour shifts, watching the street for people entering the storage facility, and their computer screens to view the inside of the building.

To say that the stakeout had lost its appeal would be an understatement. DiNozzo and Ziva had taken to playing practical jokes on one another. Gibbs had allowed this to continue, it hadn't interfered with the case and if he was honest with himself he had quite enjoyed seeing the Mossad officer's playful side.

Gibbs watched as Ziva left her position at the window and crossed to the table, carefully stepping over several wires before sitting in her chair; which promptly collapsed beneath her.

Gibbs could not help but laugh as he peered down at the mass of tangled limbs below him. it wasn't often that he saw Ziva looking anything less that graceful and perfectly poised, even when chasing down a suspect or fighting with someone foolish enough to try and take her on, she always had complete control of her body.

He rose from his own chair and offered her a hand, grasping hers in his and pulling her upwards, using more force that necessary for someone with her petite frame and she found herself pressed against his body, she looked up at him, a little overwhelmed by their sudden extreme closeness, quietly she asked, "What would happen if we kissed?"

He looked down at her, "Maybe something, maybe nothing…"

She slid his hands onto his chest, "Maybe we should find out…"

She slowly moved onto her toes and pressed her lips to his, somewhat nervously at first but becoming more confident as she felt his hands move to her waist. He arms moved around his neck and her tongue slid into his mouth, brushing against his before she moved away from him, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip.

She looked up at him and he saw a different sort of innocence in her eyes, it was only the second time he had seen her look anything close to frightened, the first time she had been standing at the bottom of the stairs in his basement having just shot her brother. He gently tilted his face back towards him and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to him, "I think maybe something…"


	5. אבא של בנות

**Title: **אבא של בנות_(Daddy's Girl)_  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Character Study  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Character:** Ziva  
**Summary:** Was she ever a daddy's girl?  
**Prompt: **Ziva - daddy's girl ncis_shared June thing-a-thon  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Was I a daddy's girl as a child? I do not know. It was not a phrase I was familiar with until I came to America.

I suppose you could say I was, even from a young age I remember all I did was done in the hope of gaining something from my father, I do not know what, respect, admiration, love, maybe even something as basic as an acknowledgement of my existence. I remember the many shows I took part in, playing solo piano pieces in the school concert or the recitals with my ballet class, every time the curtains opened I would look expectantly out on the audience hoping to see my father looking proudly back at me; he never was, but that never stopped me looking, stopped me hoping that this show would be different, that this show would be the one where I would see him smiling proudly back at me. It never happened.

I never cried, I wanted to, so often, but crying was a sign of weakness as far as my father was concerned and I was told not to bother with anything as trivial as emotions and so I never did. I would curl up alone in my bed, and I would hug my pillow so tightly my knuckles would turn white from the pressure and I would desperately wish that I had a father, a real father like my friends had, a father who was not too important to turn up to my shows. But not once did I cry.

It was only once I was older that my father began to show an interest in me, once my ballet shoes and tutu had been exchanged for t shirts and shorts, once my barre and mirror had been traded in for a gym and my dance classes had given way to the teachings of Krav Maga. It was then found myself receiving the praise I had long desired and so I worked harder at my training. The deaths of my mother and sister on served to send me deeper into the world my father wished for me to inhabit. The sadness and anger I felt was channelled into rage and hatred for those I believed to be responsible and it did not take me long to rise through the ranks at Mossad and to become the assassin that my father wished for me to be.

I personally knew of nothing else, whilst I may have longer for another life, for something, someone to show me love I knew no different and so I could not miss it but I knew should I ever have a family it was not a life I wanted for them.

My girls will never have to feel that, they are both daddy's girls, completely besotted with him but unlike my father theirs has earned the right to such unrivalled adulation. From the moment that Tali was born she has never had anything but her father's complete love and devotion. He was there for her first words and her first steps, it was him who taught her to ride her bike as I followed them pushing Jenny in her pram and it was him her eyes fixed upon the moment she stepped onto the stage in her first ballet recital. He has been beside me at every show since then and I smile as I feel him kiss my cheek briefly his blue eyes as fixed on me, the gentle squeeze of my hand silently telling me how proud he is of me, of us and of this family we have created and then his eyes are back on the stage, watching every move his girls make.

I rest my head on his shoulder and smile as his arm travels around me, his lips placing a gentle kiss to my hair as he rests his head on mine and I slide my arm around his waist. I suppose in a way all three of us are daddy's girls.


	6. What Happened to the Biscuits?

**Title:** What Happened to the Biscuits?  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** PWP  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Summary:** Things get a little interesting during a meeting  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**AN:** Hello I'm back! It's been ages since I got the chance to post anything, stupidly busy in the real world with moving and going to uni but I have a bit of time off now and so it's back to writing. For those of you who are following _Na le'hakeer et marat Cooper _don't worry I've not abandoned it, I've just been so busy I've not had chance to do anything, I'm writing a couple of one shots to get back into it and then I'll get the next chapter finished and posted, I know what I'm doing for it, I just need to get it down on paper in a way I like... And so on to this piece, you may find them a little OOC but hey it's fanfic and boredom _can_ do funny things to a person....

* * *

**What Happened to the Biscuits?**

Gibbs led his team into the conference room early on the Monday morning, they all knew that he felt the meetings Director Vance had begun to insist on at the start of the week were a waste of his time and so he made no attempt to mask his thoughts. He sank into the nearest chair, and looked to the Director clearly waiting for him to begin so the meeting would be finished and he could get back to actually doing his job. Sighing to himself as Vance began to speak he reached forward and grabbed a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table before settling back into his chair and making no effort to hide his impatience.

Ziva looked up from the notes in front of her and studied the features of the man she had been quietly seeing for the past six months. In truth Ziva found these meetings as tiresome as her boss, but unlike him she chose to hide these feelings behind a mask of casual indifference. The lack of sensation in her foot told her that this meeting had already gone on far longer than she believed necessary but as she uncrossed her legs to allow the circulation to flow freely once more her foot brushed against Gibbs' knee. He looked up and she smiled slightly in apology before an idea popped into her head. She quickly put it out of her mind, after all pulling pranks and other minor irritations were DiNozzo's department, however she swiftly realised that Vance wasn't even close to ending the meeting and that she would have to do something to amuse herself to stop the boredom from driving her mad.

She slid her foot from her shoe and allowed her stockinged foot to travel up Gibbs' leg, resting it on his knee and gently flexed her toes. She allowed herself to smile as she saw his eyes flash to hers in a move so subtle no one else noticed it. Ignoring this silent warning, if that was what you would call it she pressed on, sliding her foot further along his thigh, slipping ever so slightly lower in her seat to ensure her foot could reach as far as she intended. Brushing her foot across his groin she had to hold back a laugh as he attempted to disguise his slight gasp with a coughing fit. She continued to stroke her foot up and down his thigh as DiNozzo asked if he was alright. Her foot flexing across the slight bulge that had already begun to form in his pants ensured that his reply was a little sharper than one would expect and Tony simply nodded before sinking back into his chair looking suitably chastised. Ziva continued to caress the growing bulge as Gibbs began to concentrate on a spot on the table, no longer trusting his abilities to school his features into a look that didn't betray exactly what Ziva was doing to him.

Reaching for a biscuit Ziva flexed her foot exerting a little more pressure than she had previously and immediately his eyes flashed up to hers just in time to watch her lick her lips and wrap her mouth around the biscuit in a manner that, as far as Gibbs was concerned, was far too seductive to be wasted on a bourbon. Looking back at the Director Ziva came to the conclusion he was wrapping up the meeting and removed her foot from Gibbs' person and slid it back into her shoe, smirking as she watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The director stood, effectively dismissing them from the room, he looked slightly surprised by the fact Gibbs had remained sitting when he was normally the first out of the room already barking orders at his team but thought nothing more of it as he made his way back to his office.

Gibbs remained seated, watching until DiNozzo and McGee had left the room. Ziva had just reached the doorway when he growled her name. She grinned and turned back towards him, closing the door and flicking the lock shut, "Agent Gibbs..."

He rose from his seat, his erection clearly tenting his pants and moved towards her, "What the hell was that David?"

She smirked and looked down at his crotch, "I think that what that was is fairly obvious Jethro..." She purred his name and moved closer to him, one hand ghosting across his crotch, she grinned as she felt him twitch, "At least one part of you seems to have caught on..."

He groaned, "We were in the middle of a meeting, it was incredibly unprofessional. I would expect it from DiNozzo but not you..."

She frowned slightly, "You would expect Tony to try and turn you on in the middle of a meeting? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably before letting out a slight growl and grabbing her shoulders, spinning her round and pinning her against the table, trapping her between his legs, his length pressing hard into her stomach. He reached around her and cleared the table with a single swipe of his hand before lifting her onto it, "What do you think of the situation now Ms David?"

"I think that it's a good job that I decided to wear hold ups today and not tights..." She reached down caressing her own thigh as she slid her skirt higher to reveal the lacy tops of her stockings.

He smirked and bent down kissing the skin at the top of her thigh before gently biting her, "Do you have a complete change of clothes here?"

She nodded, "Why do you ask?" Her question was answered as he reached down and tore the flimsy scraps of lace and silk that made up her knickers from her body, "Jethro!"

He simply smirked as he began to unbutton his pants, "What? I brought you them, I'll buy you another pair..."

She pouted as she watched him slide his pants down, "What if I liked them?"

"Six months of dating tells me you like this more...." he reached down sliding his hand up one thigh, across her and down the other. She moaned and arched her hips trying to get him to do it again. Showing what he considered to be an extreme amount of consideration considering what she had put him through he immediately began to move his hand back towards her centre. He leaned over her, "What about being professional at work Zee? To just being colleagues in the building? Do you fuck all your male colleagues on conference tables?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels of her shoes slightly digging into the small of his back as she [pulled him towards her, "No I don't usually fuck my colleagues on desks but I thought I'd make an exception for particularly hot older men..." A mischievous look appeared in her eye, "Maybe the odd woman..."

He growled pressing into her, "I don't share..."

She slid her hand into his hair and roughly pulled him down, "Neither do I..."

With that he quickly positioned himself and thrust into her, quickly covering her mouth with his hand as she let out a loud moan, "Sssh Tony might hear..."

She nodded and he removed his hand, instead unbuttoning her shirt and caressing her breast as he continued to thrust into her. Both of them quickly reached their climaxes and Gibbs bit down on her breast as she dug her heels further into his back.

Gently kissing her he slipped out and stood upright before offering her a hand and helping her to her feet. He quickly tided himself up and looked at her to find her gently examining the bite mark on her chest, "I told you you were mine..."

She smirked as she finished buttoning her shirt and moved towards him as she smoothed her skirt. Reaching him she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Only ever yours..." she slowly kissed him before pulling away, "Looks like you made a bit of a mess..."

He glanced down at the pile of broken biscuits on the floor and smirked, "So I have..."

He quickly moved to pick them up, dumping the broken bits in the bin before putting the plate back in the centre of the table. Ziva bent to pick up the few loose pens from where they had scattered on the floor, and after quickly checking Gibbs was otherwise occupied she reached for the remains of her underwear, picking them up from the spot where they had landed as he'd dropped them. Crushing them into a ball she hid them in her fist as she followed in Gibbs' footsteps towards the door. He unlocked it and stepped out into the hallway just in time to see DiNozzo heading towards them. Ziva paused as Gibbs stopped to question his team member, making sure her movements were hidden from the view of her colleague she slipped her panties into Gibbs' pocket, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze and smirking to herself at what she had managed to do despite DiNozzo's prying eyes. She waited with Gibbs as they watched DiNozzo walk back into the conference room before they turned and headed back towards the bullpen. They had just reached the end of the corridor when they heard a faint, "Hey! What happened to the biscuits?"


	7. Think Horses Not Zebras

So ages ago my friend gave me the prompt Ziva and Gibbs are found out, and challenged me to write three different versions of it, I just found the them all and figured I'd post, so this is the first one, I guess you could describe it as sweet...

* * *

DiNozzo looked at his watch as he pulled into the hospital car park, it was early on a Monday morning and he knew he was risking the wrath of Gibbs for arriving late to work but his date from the previous night has left her cell phone at his apartment when she had left that morning and being the gentleman he was he had promised to drop it into her on his way into work. He was just stepping out of his car when he saw them walking out of the main entrance. He hung back remaining out of sight behind his car as he watched the familiar forms of his two colleagues cross the car park, he watched as she slipped her hand into his, smiling up at him as they reached the car, he saw him open the door for her and watched as she lowered herself into the car. He watched as Gibbs got into the car and pulled out of the lot before he hurried into the hospital to drop off the phone.

He finally arrived at the office thirty minutes late; rushing out of the bullpen he immediately began to offer excuses but much to his surprise Gibbs simply shrugged and muttered something about traffic being terrible that morning. For the rest of the day DiNozzo wondered exactly what he had seen that morning but every time he prepared himself for the inevitable head slap and opened his mouth to ask something interrupted them, Abby called with results from the lab or Ducky had something he wanted to discuss.

He was on his way out for the evening when he finally decided enough was enough, turning back from the elevator he watched as Gibbs leant over her, his chin just about her shoulder as he typed something on her computer. Tony walked back to the bullpen, coming to stop in front of Ziva's desk, "What's going on with you two?"

Ziva looked to Gibbs before turning to him, "What do you mean Tony?"

"I saw you two at the hospital this morning, the girl I saw last night left her mobile... look why I was there isn't important, the fact is I saw you two there and if you two are working on some undercover operation then I think I should know about it. I thought we decided after the fiasco that was Tony DiNardo we weren't going to keep undercover operations from each other. What if something went wrong and no one else knew where you were... Ziva you're having a baby and you boss should know better than to put her at risk in her condition..."

Ziva looked up at Gibbs and they both laughed. Ziva turned her attention to DiNozzo, "Tony when my brother returned from Scotland after medical school he told me one of the first things they taught them was a saying, 'When you hear hooves think horses not zebras...'" she looked up at his puzzled face, "It means rule out the obvious before you move onto the obscure..." She looked up at Gibbs who nodded slightly before continuing, "What I mean is that rather than thinking we are working on some secret undercover mission it would make more sense to assume we were a couple leaving the hospital after having their second scan..."

Tony looked between the two of them, "You mean... You two... You're..."

Ziva laughed at her partner's inability to form a coherent sentence before swivelling round on her chair and taking Gibbs's hand in hers, resting it on her bump as she gently kissed him and for the first time Tony noticed the matching gold bands on their ring fingers.


End file.
